In A Perfect World
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: An idea of what a perfect world for the countries would be... if they came with only the good parts. De-aged. Spanking. Resurrection.
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, we found a dying planet." Said a creature sitting at a huge desk that was covered by many buttons and levers. In front of the creature stood a wall sized computer that showed the planet Earth, the planet they were facing right now.

"What is the reason? Why is it dying and is it inhabited?" Asked the creature that was clearly in charge. It wore a neon multicolored set of clothes, a long tail of neon singled color cloth that trailed behind every where the leader walked.

These creatures loved to play God. They decide to either destroy a planet and give birth to a new planet. However, if it were inhabited, they would renew the planet and it's contents. They travel all of space, doing this every day. Every few hours you could always find them either destroying, renewing, or giving birth to a planet or a star.

"It seems to be caused by… climate contamination. The climate is getting worse and will continue to get worse it seems in the next hundred years. Though our scanners say the climate change is also because of the star that gives the planet warmth. The planet is indeed inhabited. By at least ten billion people. Perhaps even ten trillion if you don't want to underestimate the numbers." The first creature said, turning to its boss. "What do you want us to do?"

"Renew the planet, renew the warm star, and renew the other planets as well. Remember to give the planet leaders to keep them from ruining their atmosphere again. We might not be here until the next million years."


	2. Chapter 2

I was lying in bed, listening to Bruder run around the room. We had had a meeting yesterday with all the other countries and now we were to be going home now. I felt someone brush my hair out of my face. I smiled. Bruder is adorable, no matter how old he gets.

"Bruder! You need to get up. We are having another meeting in an hour."

"Nein. You go by yourself. You're an adult."

"It is important. You will be coming. I've worked hard to get you on the council and this is a very big problem we have."

"What is wrong with Germany? Or Prussia?"

"Nothing. We have the same problem that America called about. He sounded scared and I don't blame him."

"Bruder, if you're trying to say you're scared, don't. You have me to keep you safe. Nobody likes fighting me anymore so I could easily try to intimidate anyone who was messing with you."

"Even Bismarck and Frederick the Great?" I opened my eyes, sitting up immediately.

"Bruder! Don't pull my leg! Fritz and Bismarck aren't here!" I looked around to see that I was wrong. Nein! That there were strangers in our room. "What the hell did you do while I was sleeping? What did I tell you about strangers?!" I demanded.

"They were here when I woke! Don't blame me!" He complained. I turned on the strangers.

"Get out!" I demanded. "Before I _throw_ you out!" I yelled at them. They didn't show any sign of leaving.

"Really, Gilbert, is that any way to talk to me? That was rather rude of you." Fritz- one of the strangers said. I chuckled.

"Rude. You've not seen rude yet. Bruder, I think it's time we left. Go to that meeting you were talking about. Sorry gentlemen. I just didn't expect to be kicked out of a hotel." I mean this might be their room or something. This is very strange. "Where are Romano, Japan, and Feliciano?" I asked West.

"In the lobby. With our things. I've already packed everything. Follow me Bruder." I nodded and followed West out of the room and noticed we were being followed by those two men. "When we get back to Germany I'll take you to your favourite museum in Potsdam." I grinned, ignoring them.

We arrived to the meeting place, those two were still following us. However, I noticed that there were two others who were still following us as well. One of them wouldn't leave Japan alone and one of them was scaring Feliciano and pissing off Romano. When I noticed America, he was begging England to do something. I noticed a man who looked strangely like George Washington trying to tell America off for that. I chuckled as I looked around and noticed this whole room was crowded with our fellow friends and strange people who look kind of familiar, may it be from the past or history books. I looked at the man pretending to be Fritz.

"If you're who you say you are, then why do I recall you having a museum to your name and a grave with your name written on it!" To be honest, I hate this man for pretending to be Fritz. It was very painful when I realized Fritz had died! I had forgotten that Fritz could do that.

"I know this must be confusing, it was confusing to me as well. I don't know what happened, all I know is that I am back and I am glad to be back."

"I would be too. If you were actually Fritz. I must be drunk… or high… or still dreaming."

"Everyone! It's time to start the meeting. The zombie apocalypse is finally happening!" America screamed, terrified. "Everybody hide! England do something!"

"Calm down America!" England shouted. "Clearly they aren't zombies or they would be trying to kill our people, wouldn't they? I mean, use your brain before you speak, please!"

"Well I think I'm still sleeping." I called out.

"DOITSU! GERMANY! HELP! I'm scared!" Feliciano shouted.

"Ah~ don't be scared. Roma is here." 'Rome' said, hugging Feliciano.

"You a let go of my a little brother right a now, you a hear me! I a swear I will a punch you!" 'Rome' looked at Romano. He patted him on the head.

"Don't a worry, I will not hurt him. If you a want a hug, you can a have a one." 'Rome' replied.

"Well if we're high, we'll just have to wait. They'll disappear." Germany said confidently. "Same goes for being drunk. However, I would like to state that my vision is clear." I chuckled.

"Your vision for what?" He shot me a look.

"As is mine. I don't even feel funny."

"Maybe it's a sugar rush?" America suggested.

"Well I think it's just a bunch of phonies!" I replied. America paled.

"Do you think possibly… their ghosts?!"

"They seem solid." China said, looking at his stalker.

"Have you even tried putting your hand through them?" America demanded. "Most ghosts try to fool you and then scare you!" America looked at Washington. Then he turned back and picked up a book before throwing it at Washington. Washington dodged just in time before he got hit with it.

"Alfred!" He scolded. I cackled.

"Careful or your ghost might just scold you." He turned on me.

"Shut up!"

"Loser!" I called back.

"Murderer!" …

"America? Did you shrink? You look like a teenager." He glared at me.

"I didn't shrink, you did." I looked down to notice he was right. I looked at Germany and then everyone else. Okay so we're all younger and a bunch of dead people are back. That doesn't even make sense in my head! I felt someone put a hand on me. I jumped away as soon as I noticed it was 'Rome'.

"The hell do you want?" I demanded.

"Gilbert! Be polite." 'Fritz' scolded.

"Is your name Prussia by any chance?"

"Yes. My name is Prussia. I'm awesome!" I shouted, grinning.

"I met you back when you were tiny!" I rose a brow, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You were the smallest thing I'd ever seen! Well except my bambinos of course. Germania would stare at you with lots of love. Ah~ my friend. Germania was a great man. Do you know him?"

"He was the barbarian you never conquered! I mean, the one Rome never conquered."

"I am Rome." He nodded his head. I scoffed at him before turning back to the meeting. Until I heard 'Rome' shout in surprise. I looked back to see him frowning at Romano. Clearly Romano had thrown a rock at Rome. "Romano! I expect a you to apologize right a now! Throwing a things is a rude thing to a do! Especially at your a Grandpa Roma!"

"You a can't make a me, you stupid bastard!" Romano called back. 'Rome' frowned before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of the room. I glared at 'Rome' before going after him.

"Gilbert! I order you to stay here." I turned to look at 'Fritz'.

"I don't answer to anybody but my King!" I ran after Romano but Spain had beat me to it. Spain got Romano back but 'Rome' clearly told Romano something in a foreign language that made him blush before getting pissed again. I was too far away to hear what he whispered to Romano.

"Well clearly, their not ghosts." America said, staring at the scene that played out. "Why don't we ask them what they are?"

"What's to say they won't lie to us?" I demanded as everyone started to speak, offering their ideas of what they might be. Soon we all came to the conclusion that we would go home and if they still were here next week we would have another meeting at England's place. Which meant I was stuck with these two weirdos for a week!

…

We were finally home, those guys had followed us still, and Japan had gone home. Italy was with us and so was Romano, their stalker was here too. It had been his idea to take Romano with us instead of Romano going home with Spain.

"Bruder, I'm going to take you tomorrow. It's been a long day and I need to rest." I grinned at West. I gave him a hug before kissing his forehead.

"It's fine West. I'm gonna go home too. The king will be expecting me. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." I turned away from him, heading for my home, 'Fritz' following behind me. Germany now had to deal with Romano, Feliciano, 'Bismarck', and 'Rome'. Italy wanted to stay with Germany but Rome wanted to take them back to Italy.

"So how is the Kingdom of Prussia?" He asked me.

"Prussia is just fine the way it is. It has been just fine ever since we had King Fritz. Granted his stupid successor added a court and tried to get rid of a lot of things Fritz did. Of course I was there to stop him from ruining Fritz' work. As long as I am in charge of Prussia, no one is going to ruin anything Fritz did, not even the king of Prussia." I said as we arrived back to Prussia… Germany and I had strange borders anyway. We'd arrived close to Potsdam.

When I reached Potsdam, I couldn't help but smile. This was Fritz' favorite place. This is where he spent much of his time when he reached past his fifties. I made my way back to the palace that my king was living at.

When I reached the building I was toppled over by Gerald, Nico, and Frederick. I chuckled as I rolled over to get them off me. "Where have you been? You've been gone for a week!"

"I was at America's place." I answered. "We had a great meeting." I replied as I stood, dusting myself off. "Where is your father? I need to speak with him." They rushed off to go find him. I looked up to see 'Fritz' beaming. "I really need to speak with Xavier." I walked into the castle, still being followed by him.

"Ah! There you are Gilbert. You better have an idea about that meeting." I glared at him, scoffing.

"Ja I know what that meeting was about. It was about the climate and what we could possibly do to make it better, so far no conclusion."

"And who is… that. Is that… Frederick the Great? I mean I've seen pictures of him but… Gilbert?"

"He knows who I am? I'm surprised and honored."

"Well he told mein bruder that he was but I don't believe him and the reason why is because Fritz was alive back in the 1700s. It's 2017 now. It's not possible. We decided to go home and if they remain, it has been decided that they are real, and they are back. In that case, I will be pleased to be back with my King."

"Oh! Now it's all coming together." I rose a brow, confused.

"What's all coming together?"

"You telling me and the other kings of the past that their not in charge of you. You saying you only answer to your king yet you never listen to me or my father. All of that strange behavior is starting to make sense." I nodded.

"He did what?" Fritz asked.

"Shut up!" I demanded. He gave me a look.

"Gilbert, I order you to stop being so rude. Have you forgotten why you should respect me?" I glared at him.

"I'll be at the tavern." I replied, turning around and heading out. Gerald and Nico quickly ran to catch up with me. "You two should stay here." They stopped in their tracks, disappointed but they still staid at home.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to Bismarck forcing me awake. I groaned, not from the time I woke but from him still being here. Clearly it wasn't beer or drugs that made him appear. Or maybe the drugs hadn't had time to leave my system. But that wasn't possible because mein soldiers had seen him as well… six days and we would be having another meeting, in England.

I got out of bed and had breakfast and got ready to take my older brother to the Der Alte Fritz Museum in Potsdam. I walked out of my house, Bismarck still following me, and headed for my car. The reason Italians weren't here is because Rome had taken them back to Italy.

I drove away from my home and into Prussia. I watched Bismarck closely though because he was amazed by everything he saw. He was even amazed at the house. The TV, the light bulbs that flicked on at the flip of a switch, the fans that turned fast, every singe detail of my house amazed him. Of course I can't blame him, back when he was here he and Frederick's son and I had lived in a castle, not a house.

I reached Gilbert's house and parked my car before knocking at the door. Gilbert opened the door and smiled. He gave me a hug and I returned his hug before he kissed my forehead. "Hey West! How are you?"

"I am here to take you to the Der Alte Fritz Museum." I reminded him. I saw Frederick come up behind Gilbert. I stepped aside and they came out.

"Guten Morgen, Ludwig." Frederick said, smiling at me.

"Good morning Frederick." I replied. I got back in my car and backed out before heading for Potsdam. Gilbert grinned before rolling down his window. Bismarck and Frederick were in the back seat while Bruder was in the passenger seat.

"Hey, West, do you know how to drive a motorcycle? I bet you do!" I didn't answer. I parked when we got to the museum. I saw him practically jump out of the car and run into the building.

"Verdammt." I got out of the car before going inside. I forgot he gets so excited when he comes here. I paid for four tickets before walking around, trying to find Gilbert. We walked past paintings of Frederick the Great, sculptures, statues, writings, music sheets, and everything else they could get their hands on about Frederick the Great. Though now that I think about it… I looked back at Frederick. People were staring at him, amazed.

I finally found Gilbert, clinging to a case that held Frederick's uniform inside. We'd reached the place they displayed his clothes at. "Bruder, don't run off like that." I told him, walking over to him. Gilbert looked up at me, smiling.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot. Look Bruder! This is my favorite place to go in here! I could almost imagine I could reach out and touch him! It's amazing!

"Is this why the Prussians are staring at me?" Frederick asked.

"Look! I remember Fritz wearing these clothes! He wore this uniform when he went into battle himself! You should have seen Fritz in battle! It was amazing! Almost like watching someone keeling over dead because of his presence! I went into battle with him almost all the time too!" Gilbert stood up and ran to a different case. "He wore these clothes when he was attending a ball or any other party he went to. Of course I went with him too. You know, now that I think about it… I was almost always by my King's side." He ran to a different one. "He wore this a few times to special occasions!" He looked around the room before walking up to a painting of a room. I looked at it. There were a bunch of people I could name like Bruder, Voltaire, Frederick, his son, Abelard, and the rest I didn't know. "I never could understand why Fritz liked that heretic."

"People don't say 'heretic' anymore Bruder."

"Voltaire never knew what he was talking about. He even had the nerve to make fun of Holy Roman Empire. It's only because of Fritz that I didn't just throw him out of Prussia. Or worse." He chuckled. "I came to at least tolerate Voltaire. And then he had the nerve to fight with Fritz, about what I don't know, but I'm happy it happened. Then Fritz, being awesome, was the one to make their friendship continue. That is why we call Fritz… Fritz the Awesome, Great King."

"Just Frederick the Great." Bruder glared over at Frederick before going back to looking at the pictures.

"Clearly you don't know shit or you have no respect." He grinned. "At least I respect the Greats." He laughed. "See what I did there Bruder?" I nodded.

"I see what you did there. We can stay here for an hour or two at most before we have to leave." I told him. I really needed to show Bismarck to my boss. He has no idea yet about Bismarck being alive again.


End file.
